Vampire diaries: The vampire friendship
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: In 1924 when Damon was walking home he heard growling coming from a dark alley and went to investigate only to find a little dragon. Damon noticed the dragon had vampire like fangs having the idea to find out if it really was a vampiric creature Damon feeds the dragon blood...and the dragon fed from the blood. The two of them start an unlikely friendship. PLEASE READ :)


**This story is about how Damon came across a very young female vampire dragon in the 1900's that became his friend\pet over time, that he soon named Lizzy.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **Enjoy :3**

 ** _Chap.1_**

 _Damon's POV_

In 1924 it was night out and I was at the bar. It was starting to get really late it was already 2:43 am, so I left the bar. After a few blocks I came across a dark alley and I heard a strange small growl from the alley, So I looked where the alley was and slowly walked down it.

"H-heelloo?" I spoke slowly creeping towards these moving trashcans and noticed something small, it was black and blu and had a black n' blu striped tail with strange thick antenae like ears pulled back and ringed blu around where it bended at the tips.

"Huh..?" I spoke under my breath stunned by whatever kind of creature I had just come across, I'd seen nothing like it before in my life.

"Rawr?" The creature grolwed slightly turning it's head around to see me from behind. I sort of jumped back a little but when I got a good look of the creature it looked like a dragon with no wings.

"Eeee?" The creature growled slowly backing away scared of me while looking up at me but when it bared it's teeth I noticed the canine teeth were like little fangs...like..vampire fangs.

I was very curious if the creature was like a vampiric creature so I backed away and compelled a padestrian who just happened to walk by and bit they're neck offering it to the scared little creature it started to stand on...two legs? This creature was very strange whatever it was.

The little creature standing on two legs got scared and put it's little arms up trying to defend itself looking away and tightly shutting it's eyes. Even both arms, it's arm and fore-arms both had a thick ring of blu around each part in the middle area of the arms, it was the same with the legs too.

"Eeeee..." The creature squeeked at me in fear.

"No, no, no don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you little guy. Ok?" I tried to calm the creature down cooing to it but when it tried backing away I just slid the body with a bleeding neck towards the creature.

"Eehh...?" The creature squeeked letting down it's arms of defense and slowly crept towards my offer curiously sniffing at the bleeding neck. I got a little startled when the white part of the creatures eyes turned black and the eye color changed to light blu.

"Woah." Was the only thing I could possibly get out of my mouth amazed when the creature put it's dragon-like mouth over my bite on the person's neck and started to make little smacking sounds everytime the creature sucked.

It suddenly hit me of what kind of creature it might be.

"V-vampire dragon." I said aloud silently while still kneeling down looking at the creature. It suddenly looked up at me.

"Hey. Check this out." I said to the dragon with a smirk and exposed my vampire face too just so the dragon knew I wasn't a harmful human, I thought the dragon would get scared and run away from me but the dragon slowly approached looking up at me curiously and stood on two legs, I bent down lower to it's level so the dragon could get a closer look and the creature showed it's own vampire look growling.

"Wow, I've never seen a creature like you before in my life." I spoke to the creature in amazement.

"C-cweature..?" The dragon tried to speak.

"What! You can talk?!" I asked confused.

"Tawk?" The creature spoke to me again.

I wiped my hand through the blood from the bleeding neck and tried to slowly reach my hand out to the dragon who slowly sniffed and then licked at my hand. I used my other hand to slowly pet it's head softly and to my surprise the dragon didn't attack or defend itself from me after I had shown my vampire face.

"Rawr..." The dragon growled softly.

"Well, I have to go little guy." I said to the dragon as I got up and walked out of the alley until I noticed the dragon was following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at the dragon.

"F-follow?" The dragon spoke looking up at me.

"Don't you have a family?" I asked kneeling down again.

"Famiwy?" The dragon looked up at me as if the word didn't make sense.

"Ohhhhh...I get it. You don't have a family. Y-you never had a family...or something." I said realizing the situation.

"Ok...fine! You can stay." I said.

"Yay!" The dragon exclaimed and scurried crawling all over my body.

"Ack! W-what are you doing?!" I asked freaking out as the dragon finally rested sitting on my shoulder.

"O..k." I said awkwardly then started to go home.

Once we got there I opened the door to my temporary appartment room.

"Ah..Home, sweet home." I said with a smile as I entered the room but I felt something sliding off my shoulder and I turned around to a thud noticing the dragon fell to the floor.

"Dah!" The little dragon squeeked looking up at me innocently.

"Nah, nah, nah. None of those cute looks of innocence, alright?" I lightly scolded a little rule cuz' honestly that **was** the first cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Huh?" I thought as I watched the dragon try to enter by ramming into the doorway but bounced backwards not making it through.

"You really are a vampiric creature." I said.

"Ok you can come in." I spoke then the dragon got up and slowly tried to walk on four legs through the door making it through this time.

"There you go." I praised the dragon rubbing my hand on it's head.

"Eeeh." The dragon looked around the room curiously looking at the dècor and sofa's in the living room and went in the kitchen towards the fridge standing on two legs sniffing.

"Eee!" The dragon called over as I just shut the door and came over kneeling down next to the creature.

"You can smell the blood in there right?" I asked.

"B-Blaad?" The dragon asked looking up at me with curiousity as I opened the fridge.

"Your hungry...again?" I asked as the dragon jumped up n' down the second it saw the bloodbag.

"y-ya." The dragon confirmed.

"Ok." I said as I got a small bowl from the cupboards and put it on the counter opening the cap on the bag ready to pour the blood in the bowl.

Suddenly the dragon climbed eagerly at the scent of the blood nudging it's head into my arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, ok alright, alright just hold on, chill." I said trying not to make a mess with the blood.

"n-noove." The dragon demanded trying to push my hands out of the way.

"Ok, alright I'm moving, sheesh so demanding." I said trying to get out of the way.

"Hmm, are you male or female?" I thought aloud to the dragon.

"F-femmale." The dragon tried to answer me, I didn't excactly expect an answer on that.

"Oh.." I said.

"Hmm...I should probably name you. Ooh what about uhh...heh, heh, Damon junior?" I suggested with a huge smirk.

"N-nah." She said rejecting the name.

"How about...jessie or sarah? Or ooh what about ashley?" I tried suggesting a few more names.

"Nah." She rejected all the names again.

"What about...Lizzy?" I suggested.

"Ooh, y-yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you like that name Lizzy?" I asked while smiling at the happy little dragon.

"Y-YA! YAY! Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!" She squeeled with happiness jumping all over the counter.

"Me st-stay wit' you forever?" Lizzy asked looking at me curiously.

"Well I-I guess I mean I've never excactly had a pet before. So...yeah of course you can stay with me forever." I said smiling at her.

"Weally? Yay!" Lizzy squeeled excitedly at my answer.

"Of course you can but I think we should make a few rules for you little missy." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ol-k." Lizzy said sitting down on the counter dangling her legs looking at me very attentively like she was ready for me to order her around.

"Alright, ahm...So rule number one: do not attack me, ok?" I asked just making sure Lizzy wouldn't try to hurt me.

"No. Me never attack you." Lizzy said to me.

"Ok, well you seem very loyal towards me already so I guess I don't really need many rules for you." I said to Lizzy while pouring a glass o' bourbon for myself.

"What dat?" Lizzy asked me looking at the bourbon like it was some strange elixir.

"This? This is bourbon, it's a special drink for Damon." I said to Lizzy who was looking at me with complete confusion.

"Who Damon?" She asked me.

"Oh, right. I never introduced myself to you yet. Ok my name is Damon Salvatore." I said introducing my name to her.

"You Damon?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Damon your new family member, wait til' you meet my little brother I bet he'd love you." I said to Lizzy who started making little yawns.

"Oh right. You must be tired." I said noticing the sleepy little dragon rubbing little fists into her eyes.

"Sweep out der?" Lizzy asked me pointing to the window.

"No you don't need to sleep outside anymore I won't kick you out. C'mon I'll show you were you can sleep." I said carrying the little dragon to my bedroom.

"You sit here while I get a bed for you." I said setting Lizzy on my bed to wait while I got something for her to sleep with but when I got back I seen Lizzy all snuggled up into my bed.

"Ok, well I guess that works." I said as I went to put the blankets and pillow back into the closet.

"Alright, move over Lizzy." I said as I picked the dragon up from her spot and got into bed under the blanket while holding Lizzy in one of my arms, and once I got settled in I set the dragon a few inches away and facing me.

"Goodnight Lizzy." I said slowly shutting my eyes and softly tracing the tips of my fingers on the snuggly little dragons back, and I started to hear purring growls coming from Lizzy.

Early in the morning I was still sleeping unil I was woken up by Lizzy sniffing me right in my face it sort of spooked me. I looked at the time and it was 6:00.

"Hi...Lizzy." I greeted the happy little dragon still a little tired.

"Eee." She responded backing away a little allowing me to get up.

"Food! Food! Food!" Lizzy squealed eagerly waiting for me to get up and feed her.

"Alright I'll feed you but we're having pancakes." I said sitting up in bed with Lizzy copying me and sitting down too but with her legs dangling.

"Pan'akes?" Lizzy questioned.

"Do you really not know a lot of things?" I asked looking down at the dragon.

"Ne, No." She responded.

"Oh...well, that won't matter anymore, look I'll teach you everything you'll need to know of, alright?" I said offering.

"Ol-k." Lizzy agreed looking up at me happily.

"Ok then." I said as we both went into the kitchen, I started getting all the stuff out to make the pancakes, I also got out some chocolate chips to put them into the pancakes.

"Eee." Lizzy squeaked at me curious of what the little pieces were that I was putting into the pancakes.

"These are chocolate chips." I told her.

"Chocwate chips?" Lizzy asked confused.

"Yeah, here try it. You'll love it." I said putting a few of them into a small bowl.

"Ooooh." Lizzy was soon in a chocolate heaven trance.

"Alright pancakes are done." I informed the dragon who was eagerly waiting for the pancakes.

"Here we go." I said as I placed the pancakes in front of her.

"Wait." I ordered while putting my hand up in a stop so I could put maple syrup on tge pancakes.

"Huh?" Lizzy was confused of what I was putting on her pancakes backing away a little.

"Don't worry it's not poison it's maple syrup. It tastes amazing you'll love it." I said moving over to where I was sitting and poured syrup on my pancakes as well.

"See? I'm using it on my pancakes too." I showed Lizzy while pouring the syrup on my pancakes too.

"Eeh...ol-k." Lizzy was a little more ok when I ate the syrup too.

"EEEEEEEE!!!!! PANCAKES!!!!!!" Lizzy was lov'n the taste of chocolate pancakes n' syrup so much she was going crazy over them.

"See? Damon makes best pancakes ever right?" I asked the dragon who didn't seem to wanna stop eating them.

"Yeh-Yeah!" Lizzy exclaimed happily over my special pancakes.

After we were done I was washing the dishes while Lizzy watched what I was doing.

"I think you might need a bath you have syrup all over you." I said looking at the dragon.

"Bat'?" Lizzy questioned the word.

"So I can wash you." I said correcting what I meant carrying the dragon to the bathroom.

"Ok wait here." I saidputting the toilet seat down and putting Lizzy down on the toilet to wait til I was ready.

"Ok towel, soap, scrubber and bubbles." I said to myself bringing it all into the bathroom putting it down and turning the faucet to warm.

"Eeh?" Lizzy didn't excactly know what I was doing to her when I picked her up to put her in the bath squirming around.

"No, no, no don't worry Lizzy wait, wait look." I stammered trying to show her my hand slowly swishing in the water she calmed down looking curiously at the water until I splashed it at her.

"Eeee!" She exclaimed excitedly and jumped into the bath swimming around in it.

"Wait, I need to put bubbles in first." I said pouring the cold gooey stuff into the tub.

"DA?!" Lizzy freaked unsure of what I was putting in the tub with her.

"They're just bubbles don't worry they're fun." I said trying to calm the scared little dragon down.

"Hee, hee babbles!" She squeaked happy when they appeared, and started jumping around in them.

"Hey! Lizzy where did you go?" I asked searching through the bubbles for the dragon but suddenly she jumped right out at me.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"You need to let me bathe you." I said picking her up and putting her back in the tub again.

She didn't have much of a problem with the bath at all she really seemed to enjoy it.

"Alright, come out." I said picking the little dragon up from the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"D-DA!" Lizzy squeaked at me with one ear sticking out.

"AAWWWW...you look soo cute." I squealed looking at how cute Lizzy was.

"Hmmm...I think I might wanna go to the library to see if there's a book about vampire dragon's...like you. Maybe Stefan might wanna come to and you guy's can meet eachother." I suggested as I got my clothes on to go out.

When we got to the bar to see if Stefan would be there, he was.

"Hey Stef." I said greeting him.

"He-WHAT IS THAT?!" Stefan asked freaking out.

"It's a vampire dragon." I responded.

"What's a vampire dragon? I've never seen one." Stefan said to me worried.

 **WELL I HOPE YOU GUY'S LIKED THIS STORY CUZ' I'LL BE DOING MORE OF THEM.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW\LIKE THE STORY.**


End file.
